


Is It Just Me?

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Just Needed To Get This Out, M/M, Writing to Therapy Myself, i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25638799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Harry Potter was lucky to survive the three hundred foot fall off his broom during a Quidditch match. If he hadn’t, he wouldn’t have gotten to kiss Draco Malfoy.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 122





	Is It Just Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t want to think? Put some headphones on, isolate yourself, and write a happy one-shot so you’ll believe that there might be some good in the world.
> 
> If there are any errors, please let me know. Many thanks.

The rain was pouring down relentlessly in icy sheets, and even with Hermione’s nifty spell to keep his glasses clear, Harry could barely see a thing. Scarlet and emerald blurs moved beneath him as he scanned the skies from his vantage point higher up.

_ “Weasley cannot save a thing…” _

“Come  _ on,  _ Ron,” Harry muttered, restlessly drifting around the pitch. 

“We haven’t sang since last year! Do you like our encore, Potter?” a snide voice taunted. Harry gritted his teeth as Draco Malfoy swooped down from out of the clouds like an ugly dementor coming to suck the joy out of Quidditch. Harper had been hit with a hex that was keeping him in the hospital wing (courtesy of Ginny Weasley) and there was no backup seeker, so Malfoy had been chosen to come on. He couldn’t refuse, unfortunately - a Gryffindor win would be insufferable, and the Slytherins all knew Malfoy was their only hope. 

_ “He can’t block a single ring…” _

Malfoy’s broom nearly tangled with Harry’s as the blond drew closer, so that his piercing gray eyes could be seen through the rain. “It’s not the same without me conducting down there, but I got Blaise to do it, he just needs to get the message across…”

“Shove off, Malfoy,” Harry snapped, searching the skies again bleakly. This was  _ impossible.  _ Cheers rose from the Gryffindor section as Ginny (at least, the announcer thought it was Ginny) scored another goal. The Slytherins’ voices rose to drown them out.

_ “That’s why Slytherins all sing…” _

“Of course, you’ll want to find the Snitch first, so you can save Gryffindor from too bad of a loss, won’t you?” Malfoy murmured. He and Harry were right next to each other now, and Harry’s breath quickened.

_ “Weasley is our king!” _

Malfoy was staring at him intently now, and Harry could see every drop of water on those beautiful, long eyelashes. He swallowed nervously. He hadn’t been this close to Malfoy since 5th year. and this was not…not  _ now… _

_ Do you feel it too? Tell me you feel it, it’s not just me... _

“STOP GETTING TOO CHUMMY WITH MALFOY AND FIND THE SNITCH, HARRY!” Ginny screamed as Madam Hooch called for a timeout, and Harry reluctantly pulled away and flew down, joining the Gryffindor team’s huddle.

“I don’t know if you know the score, but we’re down 50,” Ginny spat, tossing her soaked hair over her shoulder. “And Malfoy’s been secretly tailing you this entire time, haven’t you noticed him? I don’t know what his plan is, but it doesn’t look good. Get him off your tail, I don’t care if you have to snog him to do that-”

“Gladly,” Harry blurted out without thinking. He felt his face go bright red as his teammates gave him strange glances.

“Mate, you good?” Ron asked. “Maybe that’s what Malfoy’s done, put a Confundus charm on him-”

“I’m fine, really. I thought Ginny said ‘my lady’, or er…” Harry cleared his throat unconvincingly. “Anyways.”

Madam Hooch blew her whistle to signal the end of the timeout, and Ginny nodded towards Harry. “Catch the Snitch as soon as you can,” she hissed in an undertone. “Ron isn’t doing so good out there, he’s cracking under stress again.”

“Alright,” Harry mumbled, his stomach turning as he mounted his broom and kicked off. 

Sure enough, glancing over his shoulder, he saw Malfoy following him, yet keeping his distance. He flew over to the Slytherin. This time, he would make the first move - his teammates were counting on him. “Following me, aren’t you? Hoping I’ll lead you to the Snitch since your father can’t hold your hand and grab it for you?”

Malfoy turned a delicate pink. “Sure, I’ll get my father to do that for me,” he sneered. “Why don’t you get your father to do that for you? Oh wait, no…”

_ “Weasley was born in a bin…” _

Harry’s temper boiled. He fumbled for his wand. “Really? Well I’d rather have no father than  _ your  _ father, is he out of Azkaban yet?”

_ “Stupefy!”  _ Malfoy screamed. A jet of red light shot towards Harry, who deflected it angrily. It lit up the skies, and a few students in the stands yelled in fright. “You know nothing about me or my family, Potter!” His face was contorted in pure rage. “If only you knew-”

_ “He always lets the Quaffle in…” _

“Knew  _ what?  _ I know enough from Dobby,” Harry shouted back. “He was pretty damn happy that he left-”

“NO DUELING DURING THE MATCH, MR. MALFOY, MR. POTTER!” Madam Hooch was rising towards them, her voice magically amplified by a charm. 

Harry turned to her, furious. “I didn’t do anything, Madam Hooch, it was all  _ his fault-” _

_ “Weasley will make sure we win…” _

And suddenly, he was falling off his broom, his wand falling with him. He reached for it desperately but it was getting farther and farther from his reach. Students were howling, teachers were shouting, and suddenly, all went black.

* * * * *

“Shut  _ up!”  _ a voice muttered. “You’re going to wake him up, and the poor boy needs his sleep.”

“Falling from his broom, three hundred feet up!” another one exclaimed softly. “He’s lucky he slept through most of the bone regrowing process, I heard it’s particularly painful…

“Malfoy was in here earlier, do you think he feels bad?” a third asked anxiously. Their voice was so similar, yet Harry struggled to place it.

The first person snorted. “Malfoy? Feel bad? As if."

“Don’t be daft,” the second snapped. “Everyone is capable of remorse, even Malfoy…”

Before Harry could figure out what was going on, he drifted off into darkness again.

* * * * *

“Wotcher, Harry,” a voice whispered.

“Tonks?” Harry mumbled, groaning as a headache hit him. He blinked, his vision blurry, and felt around for his glasses.

“I’m here on some Order business, but I heard you were hurt and I thought I’d pop in and say hi. I’d best be going though.” He saw a blurry figure get up and leave.

“Awake, Mr. Potter?” Madam Pomfrey asked kindly, bustling over with several potions. “Drink up, drink up.” 

“How long have I been out?” Harry grunted, grabbing one potion and blindly downing it.

“Three days, I think,” Madam Pomfrey replied briskly. “Miss Granger, Miss Weasley, and Mr. Weasley are here often, but it’s lunch hour right now, they’ll be disappointed that they weren’t here when you woke up. And of course, Nymphadora was just here, and oh! Mr. Malfoy was just here, skipping lunch, stupid boy, but he’s gone now-”

“Malfoy was here?” Harry blurted out. “Why?”

“No idea, darling. Probably felt bad, he blasted you off your broom while you were three hundred feet in the air!” She clucked her tongue disapprovingly, gesturing towards the remaining potions. “Young people these days…now drink the rest of them and you can leave when you’re done.”

“Malfoy doesn’t feel bad, not about me,” Harry muttered to himself as the mediwitch walked away.

“And that’s where you’re wrong, Potter,” a tired voice drawled, so heartachingly familiar.

His glasses hung from a shimmer in midair, and he reached for them, shoving them on his face. “Where...what…”

“I reckon I’ve been in here more than Granger, Weasley, and the Weaselette have been in here combined,” Draco Malfoy mumbled, removing his Disillusionment charm. “Pomfrey kicked me out twice, but I don’t think she saw me under the charm, she was too busy with you.” He looked like he hadn’t slept in days. He had dark circles under his eyes, and his clothes and hair were disheveled, almost as if he had been thoroughly shagged recently.

As soon as the thought hit Harry’s mind, his blood began to boil. Why was he so upset because it looked like Malfoy had been shagging someone? Who Malfoy shagged wasn’t any of his bloody business…

“Look, Potter. I’m sorry,” Draco mumbled. “That was an asshole move of me, and you could’ve  _ died  _ falling from that height. Plus, Gryffindor lost 150 to 300.”

Harry fought the urge to gape. It wasn’t a surprise, Gryffindor losing after he fell, but Draco Malfoy,  _ apologizing?  _ “Er…thanks? But every move you’ve made towards me has been an asshole move,” he responded lamely, chugging down another potion so he wouldn’t have to blurt anything else out.  _ God, why did you say that? He’s apologizing, he feels bad… _

“I know, I know.” Malfoy looked genuinely pained. “I’m really sorry for every asshole move I’ve made towards you. I just…realized that…well, I think that there are some other moves I could make.” Harry’s heart skipped a beat as Draco stood up and drew the curtain around Harry’s bed closed. “You know, I’d lose my astoundingly well-built reputation if anyone saw me do this,” the blond went on. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a tiny, clear bottle. “This is an extremely mild Forgetfulness potion. You’ll take it if, er, things don’t go as I plan.”

“That’s rather shady,” Harry stated dryly.

Malfoy grinned humorlessly. “Well, if you refuse, this can’t get out.” He extended his hand. 

Harry stared at his pale, slightly callused hand. His fingers were so long, but so  _ beautiful,  _ and he could see them precisely chopping ingredients in Potions, or curled around his blackthorn wand, or caressing his cheek and drifting down towards his neck… _ is this what Draco’s going to ask me, because the answer’s already yes, a million times yes... _

“I was wrong that day on the Hogwarts Express. You’ve already made friends with the right sort, but I’m hoping that maybe you’d give me a chance. Just friends,” Malfoy whispered.

And Harry’s heart stopped. “Just…friends?” he croaked out.  _ So it is just me. _ He grabbed the last potion on his nightstand and swallowed it in one gulp, feeling a sudden burst of energy and a tad too reckless. What was Draco doing here again? Because they were alone in a closed area and there was nothing Harry would like more to do than to snog the Slytherin. His heart erratically sped up.

“Amazing, I know,” Draco muttered, seemingly oblivious to Harry’s sudden state of change. “I’m sorry I asked, but I thought it was worth a shot.” He laughed bitterly. “Maybe I shouldn’t try to turn the corner and ask you this after I nearly killed you-”

“Draco Malfoy, I would very much not like to be just friends with you,” Harry blurted out. He took Draco’s hand with both of his own, and pulled Draco down onto his cot. “For being second-best in our year, you’re awfully dumb,” he whispered before cupping Draco’s face in his palms and meeting his lips.

The blond didn’t respond at first, and was frozen as Harry carefully moved his lips against Draco’s. But Draco was soon kissing back softly - Draco Malfoy was really  _ snogging  _ Harry - and he tasted of everything  _ good in the world  _ and it was even better than Harry had imagined because _ Draco was really snogging him- _

“Oi, mate! What the bloody  _ fuck  _ are you doing?” a voice exclaimed, and the curtain was yanked back. Harry broke away from Draco reluctantly to see a wide-eyed Ron and a smirking Hermione. Ron strode forward threateningly. “I don’t know what you did to Harry, you  _ git,  _ but-”

“Ron, shut up,” Hermione whispered. “Let’s leave.” She grabbed his arm and dragged him away, closing the curtain behind her, Ron still muttering something that sounded awfully like “Confundus charm” as they exited the infirmary.

Harry suddenly got up. He was  _ mortified.  _ What the hell had Madam Pomfrey given him that had made him act so recklessly? Tears sprung to his eyes, and he swung his legs over the side of the cot, bending down to put on his shoes. He would  _ not  _ cry in front of Malfoy. “I’m sorry, I have to go-”

“No! Please…please stay.” His hand touched Harry’s shoulder, and Harry lost all resolve to leave. He looked back at Malfoy, who was seemingly panicked, yet was gazing back at Harry tenderly. It was so damn  _ weird  _ to see this look on Draco’s face after six years of solid glares. “I didn’t know you felt the same way, I thought it was just me who’s felt like this for a while and I’ve been wanting to tell you but I couldn’t-”

“You’re so  _ stupid,”  _ Harry interrupted, his voice breaking. “Why didn’t you just… _ tell  _ me?”

“Because I can’t like Harry fucking James Potter!” Draco burst out, running a hand through his hair. “I can’t be gay, and least of all, gay for you. I’m supposed to be doing something bigger, not chasing some stupid schoolboy crush that’s not even for a respectable Slytherin girl. If you had found out, and you had told everyone-” He shook the Forgetfulness Potion helplessly.

“Why would I tell  _ anyone?”  _

“Because I thought you hated me.” Draco’s voice was small, vulnerable. And it made Harry want to hug him and never let this boy go. “And you probably  _ do  _ hate me, for Stupefying you off your broom three days ago, and for everything I’ve done in the past.”

Harry pulled Draco close to him, their lips less than a centimeter apart. “Does it look like I fucking hate you?” he whispered against Draco’s mouth. 

“Do you hate me?” Draco asked softly. In response, Harry closed the gap between them, and Draco groaned as their lips met again. He grasped the back of Harry’s neck and kissed him, softly at first, and then with such swift intensity that made Harry cling to him as the only solid thing in a fiercely swaying world. Draco was a raging fire that was ravishing Harry’s mouth, he was a god that was bringing Harry back to life by the mere touching of lips, he was  _ everything. _

They broke off their kiss reluctantly, both having to come up for air, panting slightly. Draco’s lips were swollen slightly, and he had this wild-eyed, crazed look about him. “I don’t think you hate me,” he whispered.

“You’re damn right about that,” Harry whispered back. His heart threatened to explode in his chest, and he slid into his shoes, still giddy from the fact that  _ Draco Malfoy liked him back. _

“In all of my wildest dreams, I never thought you’d feel the same way,” Draco murmured as Harry stood up beside him. Their hands were touching, and Harry almost squealed with joy as Draco slid his fingers into Harry’s grasp.

“I didn’t either. But it’s not just you, Draco. It’s me too.”


End file.
